


Gilded Glutton

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: While Peridot and Steven work to help Peridot learn to speak French, Lapis comes up with a fun way to satisfy her hunger for omelettes.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Peridot/Steven Universe
Kudos: 3





	Gilded Glutton

“ _ S'il...te'plaît _ ? ' _ Je...ne sais quoi _ '?  _ …Omelette...du frómagé _ ?”

“ _ …'Omelette  _ _ au _ _ frómagé',  _ Peri,” Steven corrected, as Peri read from a French-language phrase book.

Besides Peridot and Steven, in the corner of the barn room, Lapis sat, reclining among the clutter of Steven's folks' stuff, and the sound of fallin'-n'-clatter the junk made whenever it or a refined  _ meep-morp _ tumbled over onto its side.

Gravity, the harsh mistress, laid claim to wayward objects of  _ Der Immensen Hoarder  _ (Dutch?), deciding their cruel fate. A decorative plate was broken on the floor, though even Steven, stoically disinterested, didn't seem to notice. 

Right next to 'im, “The Great and Loveable” Peridot stood tall, loud and proud. Li'l Gem had been pushing her smol, exuberant self since she had resolutely vowed that she'd see to it that all the Gems back home on Homeworld would christen her “ _ The Rosetta Stone _ ”.

“Galactic Common 's'not the only thing  _ this _ cutie Technician can learn, to...use to communicate with my superiors and friends, alike!” she said. “'Cause I can learn to speak every language known to human-and-Gem-kind! And  _ kono subarashii _ _ Atashi-Sama _ am going to start on my Epic Journey of One Thousand Lingual Miles with this tongue first that some of Earth's humans speak--French!”

“Artful argot, Peri,” Steven yawned.

Steven seemed bored, and bemused beyond that, as Peridot's pep and prudence manifested fully, with her drive for her no-longer-clandestine language-learning “project” reaching its highest, logical critical point.

In the dim corner, Lapis's stomach rumbled softly. A reminder of the new digestive tract she grew herself for kicks and giggles, because no Gem but Pink Diamond's Pearl would turn down the delicious taste of a free meal. Steven was supposed to cook today too, anyway, and he had resolutely promised to make her something amazin'ly tasty. He called the  _ victuals _ in question “fried egg” topped with… that “ _ cheese _ ” stuff that he had told her the humans on this planet produced using cultures of bacteria and cows' milk.

Lapis smirked as her belly gurgled inside. A cheese omelette sounded yummy, and a lot like just the thing to silence the tumult of her tummy. But... those two over there looked, no,  _ were _ ...so much more tasty still. ❤

Gravity wasn't the only harsh mistress.

Glancin' over to her prized baseball bat and the  _ meep-morp _ art she and Peri made, Lapis grinned “shit-eating” and looked over to the two nearby. Lapis did the deed:

“ _ Baiser base-ball _ ,” she said.

_ Hook, line, and… _

“Whoa Lapis you speak French fully?, fluently!? That's great and actually amazing and honestly would you like to be my French tutor???” Peridot quickly spoke.

“Sure, Peri,” Lapis replied. “Come closer so we can start our first lesson together.”

Peridot meandered over and Lapis spoke again.

“On one planet, I heard, the members of that world's dominant species learn foreign language by locking lips with the foreigner speaking the target language. But, who knows?--Gems might be capable of the same feat, too. You wanna give it a go, since I'm fluent, and you're...eager to learn?”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Peridot yelled.

So Lapis pulled Peridot close and locked lips with her in a deep, heated kiss, “Frenching” her--she ran her tongue into Peridot's mouth and withdrew, then pecked at Peri's lips. Then she grew her jaws bigger, longer, and wider; and, openin' her mouth widest of all, she swallowed giggling Peridot headfirst.

Lapis let out a burp and a satisfied sigh. She moaned softly and gingerly clutched her belly with Peridot squirming around inside her: 

Steven perked up, but Lapis pulled water from the pool outside and placed on his wrists cuffs made from the wet stuff.

“why even,” asked Steven.

“Because you two are sxxy as fucc and I want you inside me,” Lapis grinned, again, shit-eating.

She took off Steven's shoes and tossed them aside, and he went down her gullet standing up in her throat.

Steven slithered down Lapis's throat and bumped up against Peridot.

“Steven, this is  _ sexy _ ! ...And  _ trés excitant _ !” she said.

Boredly, Steven glanced away. “I didn't even know 'sexy' was a French word,” he grumbled.

Peri's hands went south, into Steven's pants, where she began to play with his dick… and balls?

“Peri, what're you…?”

Peridot smiled, and her Gem lit up in the dark of Lapis's belly (because of arousal from being swallowed whole and handling Steven's dick?) to brighten the dim there.

“We're both in the depths of Lapis's mouth's caverns; the mood is truly  _ tres, tres magnifique _ , and  _ romantique tout autour _ … in this case maybe  _ littéralement _ ❤.  _ Hey _ , when Lapis lets us out of here, we can even have other kinds of fun together, after this! Later on, draw me like one of your French girls… ❤”

“Well, sure, Peri, but, as you know, I'm not very good at drawing hands.”

“ _ Steven _ … ❤”

“You're supposed to say that drawin' stuff to me before we even have relations, not after we start to go at it…” Steven moaned. “It's part of the sexy seduction syllabus, and... Well, jeez, Peridot... you're really so impatient that you'd skip th-- _ auhhh…” _

“I wanna play with it  _ au pas de course _ ! ❤”

“Peri, you can't just grab-- _ nngh _ …:

Concurrently, outside, Lapis had been teasing the outer folds of her sex.

She clutched with one hand her big, swollen belly, with two friends within; and thrust her fingers into her pussy with the other whilst playing with her clitty.

“You two sure know how to satisfy,” Lapis chuckled. “You both also know how to make a Gem want to satisfy  _ herself _ !”

By now, Peridot had pressed Steven's huge boyhood into her own sex and was riding him to  _ orgasme _ , while she pushed him against the walls of Lapis's stomach. His fists were clenched as he propped himself up by standing using his elbows.

Steven finally came, inside, and creamed Peridot so much that she overflowed.

“ _ Merci beaucoup, Steven Monsieur…  _ ❤” Peridot moaned as she felt the warm flow of Steven's sticky cummie pour out of her. She pulled him into a warm embrace.

Steven sighed and huffed.

And outside, Lapis, having just played with her clitty to orgasm, thrust two fingers into her sex, gathering her fluids there and brought them to her mouth. She licked her fingers clean and swallowed the love juices on them; a smirk, and then she flashed her fangs, and finally…

...“ _ That will be with you both shortly…  _ ❤ ” she said.

** End. **


End file.
